


Storms, Brownies, and Nail Polish

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [14]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brownies, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, F/M, Nail Polish, Non-Sexual Age Play, Storms, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Lex is afraid of a storm outside, so to distract her Hannah makes brownies with her and paints her nails.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Storms, Brownies, and Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit, it's 4:20am  
> this turned out to be longer than i intended oops. i thought this was gonna be like 200 words *shrug*

It was a gloomy day in Hatchetfield. The sky was gray and rain poured down from the clouds, accompanied by thunder and lightning. Ethan and Lex were both little and Hannah was taking care of them. Ethan tried not to be little so he could help take care of Lex who absolutely detested thunder, but that didn’t work out so well for him. Lex probably would have been mad if she found out he was fighting against his headspace just because she was afraid of thunder anyway.

Hannah and Ethan both knew the best way to help Lex would be to distract her, so the day was spent watching Disney movies and coloring and singing at the top of their lungs. After a few movies, the kids were clearly starting to get tired, so Hannah took them to Ethan’s room and read to them. Ethan fell asleep quickly, but Lex refused.

“Dorito is too scared to sleep, so I have to stay up with her,” Lex explained.

“Why don’t we make brownies, then?” Hannah suggested. She didn’t want to risk waking up Ethan. This way she could keep Lex entertained and distracted and Ethan could finish his nap

“Dorito likes brownies.”

Hannah let Lex measure everything and help mix the batter and pour it into the pan. Hannah told her stories about Webby to keep her mind off the storm outside.

“Can I have one now?” Lex asked as soon as Hannah took the brownies out. She had no patience. She wanted brownies!

“They need to cool first, Lexie. You can have one later.”

Lex pouted.

“Let’s do something while we wait for them to cool. What do you want to do?” Lex didn’t have any suggestions. “How about I paint your nails?” Ethan’s mom had a ton of nail polish on her dresser. She’d never even know they used any!

“Okay,” Lex agreed. She hadn’t painted her nails in years!

Hannah brought Lex upstairs to pick a color. She decided on a light purple. She could just take the nail polish off later if she decided she didn’t want to go to work tomorrow with it, but she liked the color and it matched her pajamas!

Hannah put Hercules on again to help distract Lex while she painted her nails. She was halfway through the second coat on Lex’s left hand when Ethan stumbled downstairs, sleepily. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and his shirt was twisted.

“Did you sleep good?” Hannah asked him.

Ethan nodded. “What’re you two doin’?”

“Hannah’s painting my nails,” Lex explained.

“Can you paint mine too?” He asked excitedly.

“Sure!” Hannah said. “Go pick a color. Walk!” She didn’t want him to run on the stairs and end up hurting himself.

Hannah finished painting Lex’s nails right as Ethan returned with a bottle of black nail polish and a bottle of navy blue nail polish.

“Don’t touch anything until your nails dry, Lexie,” Hannah reminded. She turned to Ethan and fixed his shirt before taking the bottles.

“Can you do every other finger black and blue?” He asked shyly. She’d only said to pick one color, but he thought it would be cool to do two!

“Of course. Give me your hand.”

20 minutes passed and Hannah was finished painting both kids’ nails. Once she was sure their nails were dry, she put all the nail polish back upstairs and cut 3 pieces of the brownie, bringing them and cups of milk to the living room.

“You guys made brownies without me?!” Ethan exclaimed.

“You’re still banned from baking,” Hannah said.

Ethan pouted as he took the plate. “Will I ever be un-banned?”

“We’ll see.”

“Hey, the storm stopped!” Ethan commented. Lex breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Dorito. Hannah and Ethan did a good job of distracting her, but she was still aware of the storm outside. Now it was finally over.

“Dorito says she wants to take a nap after eating the brownies.”

“Okay, Dorito,” Hannah said. “Finish that brownie, then you can nap. You can have another brownie after dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just wanted the kids to get their nails painted and i really want brownies


End file.
